Mémo du journaliste
Le 'Mémo du journaliste '''est un document de ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le bureau du journal The Raccoon Press , dans le centre-ville de Raccoon. Il peut être ramassé à l'étage, sur une pile de cartons. Description Le rapport d'un journaliste qui a enquêté sur l'épidémie virale. Transcription Français= J'ai enfin trouvé la preuve que cette ville est réellement frappée par une "épidémie cannibalesque". J'ai vu un homme dévorer des gens. On aurait dit une bête sauvage se repaissant de lambeaux de chair fraîche. C'était insoutenable. Le bruit court que nombre d'autres personnes auraient contracté cette maladie. Son origine reste néanmoins mystérieuse. Tout cela est tellement étrange ! Il faut que je mène l'enquête... Raccoon City a été placée sous le coup de la loi martiale a cause de cette épidémie. J'ai perdu tout contact avec l'extérieur mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Ma qualité de journaliste m'oblige à persévérer. J'ai des devoirs envers la population et mes pairs. Je ne pense pas que l'épidémie ait déjà pris des dimensions nationales. Et je suis persuadé que la clef de son origine et de son antidote se trouve quelque part dans cette ville. L'armée a installé des barrages tout autour de la ville pour empêcher les gens de fuir et de propager la maladie. La plupart des habitants sont morts ou contaminés. Je reconnais que la mise en quarantaine de cette ville était nécessaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'apitoyer sur son sort. Qu'importe que je sois contaminé ou massacré. Mon destin est déjà scellé de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est cet article. Je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir résolu le mystère de cette funeste maladie. Je viens juste de découvrir qu'elle ne se contracte pas uniquement par les voies respiratoires. |-| Anglais= At last I have found the evidence I need to prove that the "Cannibal Disease" is indeed happening in this city. One man actually ate people to death. He was like a savage animal tearing away a new flesh. It was completely disgusting. I have heard rumors that many people are also suffering from this disease now. However, the causes of the disease is not yet known. Is this another mystery of the present disease? I will have to check on it... They have placed Raccoon City under martial law because of the cannibal disease. I have lost contact with the media outside of the city, but I won't give up. As a journalist, I won't keep my eyes shut and walk away. I have a duty to the people and my profession. I don't think the disease has spread nationwide yet. I believe that this city holds the key to its creation and cure. In fact, I'm sure of it. The military has set up blockades around the city to keep people from escaping and spreading the disease. Most of the citizens have either died or have come in contact with the disease. I know that it is the right decision to quarantine the city, but I can't help but pity myself. If I am infected or eaten, it doesn't matter. My fate is already sealed. All I have left is my journalism. I won't give up until I solve the mystery of this deadly disease. I have just discovered that the disease is not spread through the air, but by some other means. |-| Japonais= ついに押さえたぜ。 最近頻発しだした猟奇事件｢人食い病｣の現場だ。 人が人をかみ殺す。まるで飢えた犬っころだ。 ひどいもんだ。 かじられた腕なんか冷蔵庫にほっといた食いかけのハムみたいだ！ 最近街の人間がしばしばそういう病に冒される。 原因は未だつかめていない。現代病の不思議というやつか？ その辺をこれから探ってみるか。 ｢人食い病｣が市街に多発したせいでついに厳戒令が敷かれちまった。 いまはラクーンの情報媒体全てが厳しい規制を受けている。 だが俺はそんなに甘くない。 ブン屋としてだんまりを決め込むつもりはさらさらないからな。 米国全土でこの異常な病が発生しているわけじゃないはずだ。 すぐ近くに原因となる何かが必ずある。 街の外周が国の軍隊に封鎖された。それほどこの街が危険な状態ってわけだ。 市民のほとんどが死に絶え、わずかに生きてる者も病原体に接触している。 米国全域がそれに汚染されることだけは避けねばならないという判断だ。 たしかに理屈じゃあ正しいよ。くそ！ 発病するか食われるか、どっちにしろ逃げ場はない。 俺は死ぬまで真相を追う。 病原体の感染方法は空気感染なんかじゃない。 もっと直接的な何かだ。 Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-24-18.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-10-34.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-11-89.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-13-58.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-15-03.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-16-48.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 13-33-17-83.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Reporter's Memo Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis